I Will Be An Idol No Matter What
by Princess Rikki chan
Summary: Riku is the daughter of a DES solder but after watching a concert by AKB0048 when she was young, Riku dreams of becoming an idol. Will her dream come true? or will her actions get her and her family in trouble?
1. The dream begins

AKB0048, the most popular idol group in the universe, was in the middle of a concert on Lancaster which is Nagisa's home town, It has been three years since their last concert on this planet but sadly the DES is still in control. Every single trainee of the 77th generation has become successors.

during the concert, a DES solder was getting ready to do battle against the 0048 members. His 7 year old daughter Riku, who has never experienced any form of entertainment before has decided to tag along with her dad to see what he does since she had no school that day and she might become a solder herself someday which is what her dad wishes. "Hey daddy, Who is AKB0048 and why does the DES have to try to hurt them?' Riku asked. "All you need to know is they are the DES's enemy Riku. Please do not become one of them" Riku's father said getting his gun out. "Oh, ok dad" Riku said.

As Riku and her dad came closer to the concert, AKB0048's music started getting louder and louder. "What is that sound Daddy?' Riku asked. "It's called music. It is something that you or anyone should never hear' Riku's dad said. "why? it sounds cool" Riku said happily. "Well enjoy it will it last Riku" Riku's father said.

Riku and her father arrived at a hidden area near the stage where AKB0048 can not see them but they can see 0048. Riku's father started shooting at the members. Riku on the other hand wasn't paying attention to her dad but to the concert.

"This is so amazing" Riku thought watching the concert. Riku was amazed by everything that was happening on the stage. The cute outfits, the idols floating on platforms, the flashing lights, and their microphones turning into lazar sticks.

Yuko, One of 0048's current members, found Riku and her father in their hiding spot. Yuko charged toward Riku's father and attacked him before he could shoot again. Luckily he wasn't seriously injured. He was just knocked of his feet. Yuko noticed Riku who was just standing there then gave Riku a smile and waved before getting back to performing. "She looks so cool" Riku thought.

"Riku! are you ok?" Riku's father asked after a quick recovery. "Yeah, I'm fine. What about you?" Riku asked. "You don't need to worry about me. Your safety is more important" Riku's dad said.

After yet another successful concert by AKB0048 on Lancaster, and another failed attempt by the DES, Riku slowly developed a love for music, entertainment, idols, singing, and dancing over the years after that day with her father at the concert. However, even though Riku's love for 0048 grew, so did the DES's laws and number of solders. Every planet except for Akibastar has a strict entertainment ban. No one can leave their planets unless their reason doesn't involve any type of entertainment. Even if their reason doesn't involve entertainment, a DES solder is sent with that person to watch them.

For some people who never lose hope, They have found some way to enjoy entertainment without the DES catching them. For those who have lost hope, They just gave up. Riku is one of the people who still have hope and dreams that someday she will become a member of AKB0048.


	2. The long awaited auditions

The Akb0048 members are getting ready for a concert on Akibastar. Their current manager walks into the dressing room to Make an announcement. "Girls, because of high damand, we will finally be having auditions for 78th generation trainees."

It has been a few years since the DES almost completely took over. Because of the newly strict security on every planet, Akb0048 has not held auditions in a long time leaving Nagisa and the rest of the 77th generation to be the only current members. Yuko is now the new photographer and Minami is the new manager. In a few years it will be the current members turn to graduate. If Akb0048 fails to find trainees then the group will no longer exist and the entire universe will become a dual and boring place.

After the 0048 members finished the concert, Chieri made the announcement about the auditions. Her announcement was broadcasted throughout the universe hoping there is still a way to reach the fans.

Back on Lancaster, Riku is determined to listen to music again. Sometimes after school she would go to the abandoned mine. Her best friend Mina is a computer genius. She hacked into the DES's online security system so she and Riku can enjoy Akb0048's music again. Today after school, Riku and Mina headed to the mine to listen to AKB0048. When Riku pulled out her cell phone, the first thing to appear was the announcement for the trainee auditions. After they watched the video, Riku and Mina started practicing for the audition.

A week later Riku met back up with Mina to find out if they made it through to the next round. Sadly Mina didn't pass but she still volunteered to help Riku leave their planet without getting caught by the DES. With the help of Mina's skills, she repaired an old DES ship she found in the woods and changed it into something completely different so no one at the audition will accuse Riku of being a spy for the DES or something. Mina then explained to Riku where exactly she needs to go so she can easily get to the auditions without getting caught by the DES solders on patrol in space.

Without saying a word to her parents, Riku left Lancaster to fulfill her dream of becoming a member of AKB0048 and didn't look back. Riku successfully made it to the auditions without getting caught by the DES. However, Riku and 4 other girls were the only ones who made it to the auditions without getting caught even though a lot of other girls made it through the first round.

The other girls are Sayako who is very quiet and dresses in lolita fashion. Tomoe is a very high maintenance rich girl. Nina is childish like Sonata and wears a fleece hat with cat ears. Haruka is a Kanata supporter who wants to be the next captain of AKB0048. And Erina is very mysterious because she doesn't seem to like to talk about herself.


End file.
